


New Kid In Town

by h0ly_guacamole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Pining, They live by a beach, and the flirting, its cute, its still summer, kind of, lance has a big fam, lets see how this goes, mostly from lance, multi chapters, pidge is done with the pining, they are all dorks, they surf, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ly_guacamole/pseuds/h0ly_guacamole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had finally moved in, every shirt, book and kitchen appliance finally put away in their new home. Well, this was their old home, not the house but the small town. All his siblings, including himself, were born here, but they had moved to Cuba when his abuela passed to be with his mother’s family there. It was a hard move, especially since Lance was so young. They had moved when he was going into jr. high; now he is starting college here, going to a university called the Garrison. He was pretty excited except for the fact that he knew no one, I mean sure they would visit during holidays since the majority of his dad’s side of the family lives here, but other than family he doesn’t really know anyone. Until one day at parent’s restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow i made it sound really corny and cliche.  
> oh well  
> this is my 1st so pls be nice!!

     They had finally moved in, every shirt, book and kitchen appliance finally put away in their new home. Well, this was their old home, not the house, but the small town. All his siblings, including himself, were born here, but they had moved to Cuba when his abuela passed to be with his mother’s family there. It was a hard move, especially since Lance was so young. They had moved when he was going into jr. high; now he is starting college here, going to a university called the Garrison. He was pretty excited except for the fact that he knew no one, I mean sure they would visit during holidays since the majority of his dad’s side of the family lives here, but other than family he doesn’t really know anyone. Until one day at parent’s restaurant.

     Lance was sweeping the floor while his parents where in the back arguing about something, he didn’t know for sure, but he would guess it was about the oven. They have been talking about it for about two weeks now, his mom wanted to get a new one while his dad was sure he could fix it that way they would spend so much on a new oven.

     When his parents knew they were going to move back here the first thing on their agenda (other than house searching) was finding a place to set up their business. The place they chose used to be an Italian dinner or so they were told. Lance didn’t think the place was too bad, sure it still needed a few touches here and there, but after three weeks of cleaning and refurbishing it looked a lot better than it had in the beginning. The area around the place was pretty cool, all the shops around here are local and it looked like how any other small town shopping area looked. It was quant and looked almost fake like it was a scene from a movie. _If it’s from a movie would that make me the protagonist or?_ “Lance are you done sweeping?” his mother’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Yes mama I’m almost done”

     “I thought you said you where finished?” his father popped in.

     “There’s a lot of dirt and dust, not my fault”

     “Well I think - ”

     “You want to know what I think Gilberto? I think you should call someone about that oven and stove.” His mother gave a warning look to his father while his dad rolled his eyes.

     “Rosa it’s - ”

     “Gilberto there both broken don’t even try to say you’ll fix it.” His father looked down as a sign of defeat

     “Oh Gilberto you just got told,” Lance laughed at his father being scolded by his very agitated mother.

     “Lance be quite and finish sweeping or you’re babysitting next time instead of Santi.” His mother gave him a stern look he knew she was not joking around. ‘Cause mama doesn’t joke when she scolds.

      _Holding babysitting duty on me? Evil woman I don’t deserve that pain_. He let out a big sigh and dramatically swept the floor.

     “Ay que exagerado,” his mom chided and rolled her eyes.

     “El es su nino” his mom said while hitting her husbands shoulder.

     “Excuse me! I am not! those kids you call your children are savages mama I don’t want to babysit them!” Lance would rather get a lecture on ‘not calling your younger siblings savages’ by his mom than babysitting them. Poor Santi I wonder if he’s still alive.

     “He’s so your’s Rosa I mean ¡mira!” His dad waved his arm at him as if he’s showing Lance off.

     “Why are you guys trying to give me away? don’t you love me mama? ¡Te amo mami!” Lance said while pushing the broom away from him spreading his other arm out.

     “I love you too, I’d love you more if you would finish your chores” His dad laughed and lance pouted and pretended to cry.

     “Ja callate Gilberto,” his mom said again, this time smacking the back of his head. Lance was still laughing while his parents bickered some more behind the counter when the bell on the door chimed.

     The lady who walked in was tall, slim and skin darker than Lance, she had dark brown eyes and her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing jean capris and an apron that said ‘‘Lil Flower Shop,’ she was holding a small pot of flowers. There seemed to be three different kinds; one of them looked like a pink leaf, another one looked like small little white flowers, the other kind where orange-looking marigolds. Behind her was a man, well I mean he was about Lance’s age or at least that what he seemed to be. He was tall, buff, darker than Lance like the lady with the flowers. _Is she his mom? Damn he looks hot or is his shirt just that tight?_ His train of thought was broken by said lady with the flowers.

     “Hello, we are from the flower shop a few stores from here. We brought a welcoming gift!” She smiled and held the flowers up to Lance to take.

     He awkwardly put the broom against a chair and took the flowers. “Thank you they’re very pretty, what kind of flowers are they?” He put the flowers up to his nose to smell. They smelt fresh, even the dirt did too. Before the lady could reply his mother’s voice rang through the restaurant.

     “Lance who’s at the door?” His mom yelled from what he could guess was the kitchen. _I thought they were at the counter when did they-?_

     “If it’s an intruder you can take him!” His dad spat out. Then almost immediately WACK! “Ow Rosa! It was a joke!”

     The two guests chuckled as well as Lance. From where he was standing he could see his mom coming from the back toward the counter.

     “I’m sorry about my husband he –.”

    “Rosa Catalina McClain-Olivares what are you doing here!?”

His mom started laughing. “Ani it’s great to see you again!” She said as she went to hug her longtime friend. They hugged and Rosa moved them to sit at one of the tables. Lance put the flowers on the counter next to the cashier when his dad walked up to go over to the ladies.

     “Yea you too friend, or can I even call you that? When where you-?”

     “Oh so dramatic. We just moved back I was going to call you.”

     “How long have you guys been here? We could have helped you move in!”

     “Trust me Ani you wanted no part in that. Can I have a hug?” his dad said walking up to where his mom, Ani and the hunk where sitting. Ani rolled her eyes, but got up and hugged him.

     “You guys should have still called; I haven’t seen you guys since forever!” She pulled away from Gilberto and went back to sit by Rosa. Rosa rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics.

     “It hasn’t been that long, but you are right it has been a while”

     She looked up to see Lance walking towards them and beamed. “Oh Ani this is Lance, Lance this is your Tia Ani and her son Tsuyoshi.” Lance smiled and shook both their hands. Well kind of, Tia Ani pulled him into a hug.

     “Oh Rosa he’s so tall and handsome; we are getting old friend. How are the others?” The adults continued to talk about their kids, what they are doing, what school their going to and the such.

     “So it looks like we got kicked out of the conversation” Said Lance as he made his way to where the other boy sat.

     “Yea it does.”

     “So how old are you?”

     “19, I’m a freshman in college. You?”

     “Almost 19 and same, what college?”

     “Oh cool! I’m going to the Garrison University”

     “What no way!? Me too!” Lance excitedly pointed out. It was at that moment that he realized he had moved his chair closer to ‘the hunkTM’ while they were talking. He’s cute and lucky me he goes to the same school! Luckily or unluckly depending on how you see it, hunkulicious hadn’t noticed and continued to talk about the majors they chose; until they were cut short by Tia Ani.

     “Hunk why don’t you show Lance around the shopping area?” Tia Ani said while his dad was giving Lance a thumbs up and a wink. Lance ignored his father and totally went for the name Tia Ani called her son.

     “Hunk?” Lance asked while looking at the hunk with what he hoped was a flirtatious smirk. Said hunk rolled his eyes, and blushed.

     “Yea it’s a nickname my – .” He started to explain in a flat tone, but Lance stopped him. “I’m not questioning it I just totally agree.” Lance said while smiling to Hunk. _Would it be over kill or eh ima do it_. He looked from Hunk’s eyes down to appreciate those muscles on his arms and chest. _He’s a total hunk that’s for sure. I bet he could bench press me_. And then he winked at him while keeping eye contact with Hunk, who was blushing and looking behind Lance, (the parent table)        

     “Umm do you – ?” Sadly (for Lance) He was cut off (again) by Tia Ani.

     “Are you guys going out? Don’t go to far.” Lance got out of his chair and pushed it (his mama raised him right.)

     “Come on, I haven’t seen any of the other shops except for this one.” Lance grabbed Hunk’s wrist and dragged him out of his chair. They waved goodbye to the parents at their table. “Don’t be out for long!” “We won’t mama!” Lance yelled behind him as he and Hunk went out the doors.

     At the parent table Ani chuckled out. “Hey maybe we can finally be actual sisters” She laughed as she pointed towards the door their sons just walked out of. Rosa rolled her eyes and Gilberto laughed along with Ani. “Don’t push them Ani they have to come to terms with it.” “Oye cuñada we should have dinner sometime at our place.” Gilberto proposed while getting another smack on the shoulder from Rosa and a ‘it’s too soon!’ “That sounds like a great idea just text me and tell me when, now about the wedding.” Ani and Gilberto where laughing not so much Rosa.


	2. To The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut this one in half

“We’re home!” Gilberto yelled while turning on the kitchen lights.

“Oh thank God”

Santi came in the kitchen with glitter in his hair and on his face and shirt looking distraught.

“I don’t know how, but Tony found the glitter glue. When did we even get glitter glue?!”

Rosa came through the door and put the car keys in a bowl. She gave Santi a disappointed look.

“If you think Antonio is difficult you should have seen yourself as a child, Santiago.” She tried to scold him, but the way he looked was too priceless. Yes, her younger children, mostly Tony, are challenging to care for, but they’ve yet to give her a good reason to truly trouble her. So it would only be reasonable that at that instant Jessica, the second oldest child, came in holding Tony in her arms and a pair of scissors in her hand.

“Look Tony, you can’t play with scissors. Their dangerous and you were running with them so no you can’t have them back”

Santi gave his mother a pointed look as if to say ‘you were saying?’ Rosa just rolled her eyes and went to toward her other children.

Lance was deep in thought as he closed the door behind him. He was thinking about his time with Hunk. They hit it off really quick; Hunk was more timid than Lance, but he didn’t mind, because he was fun to be around.

“Santi go get cleaned up while I start dinner.” Santi left with a quiet “Yes mama” and “Aw I was really digging the hair bro.” from a laughing Jessica.

Lance sat at the kitchen table across from his older sister. His mother and sister where talking, but he wasn’t listening as he was still thinking about his afternoon. What brought him out of his thoughts was when his phone buzzed. He took his phone out of his pocket to see that it was a text message from Hunk. He smiled as he read the message.

**_Hunkulicious:_ ** _hey want to hang out tomorrow??_

_< : sure what time?_

**_H:_ ** _idk bro_

_> : i just know our moms are going out shopping tomorrow and ill b all alone_

_< : aw poor bby :’(_

_< : lets meet at the restaurant around lunch???_

**_H:_ ** _okie dokie see u then!!_

They continued texting, Hunk said he wants to show Lance to his friends and taking him to his favorite hangout place. Lance was flying high on just the thought that this nice attractive, friendly giant was his friend and he wanted to show him his favorite places and introduce him to his own friends. _Maybe I’ll even have a few classes with him._

“You look happy Lance. How was your little outing with Hunk?” His father said behind him, leaning on his chair. Lance may or may not have been a little spooked and dropped his phone. His father chuckled while his mom gave him a chiding look.

Lance picked up his phone and played with it nervously in his hands. _Why am I blushing?_

“Um. It was fine I mean he’s nice and we uh…well, we talked about college and our home in Cuba and other stuff…yea” _Way to not sound like a little girl with a crush, Lance._ He mentally face palmed.

His mom gave him a comforting look.

“Just nice? You know Lance, he is a very attractive young man and I have no problem if –.”

“Wait what? What happened? Who? Are they cute Lance?” Jessica moved to look directly at Lance.

“You remember Tia Ani right? Her son closest to Lance’s age”

“Oh Hunk! I know mami, I follow her on facebook.”

“Ugh”

Lance groaned, put his phone back in his pocket and went to the fridge for a snack while his mom and sister gossiped. When he opened the fridge his mom told him to wait for dinner while his dad said his favorite words, “Get out of the kitchen if you’re not going to help” as he had already started on making dinner.

So he went to the couch to watch whatever show Tony was watching while his parents started on diner. He was snapchatting one of his internet friend when his little brother jumped on his lap.

“I want to go to the beach!”

Lance moved him so his brothers bony knee wasn’t digging into his thigh.  With Tony in his lap he booped his nose and told him, “We’re going to have a party at the beach Friday with the whole family.”

“Um no we are hosting on Friday, we are going to the beach tomorrow.” Jessica said while heading toward them and rested on the couch arm.

“What? Mom said Friday though”

“No. Tio Miguel closes his thing early on Wednesdays that’s why we are going tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Yup now scooch over I wanna sit.”

“Yea Yea,” Lance said as he made room for his older sister. Tony moved out of Lance’s lap to sit on the floor. The three siblings sat there watching a rerun episode of pokemon cozily when their mother asked for the older two to help set the table.

“¿Adonde esta Izzy?” Their mother asked while walking back to the kitchen to help their father with dinner.

“Oh that girl was down and out by the time Tony got to the paletas. By the way we are all out of los sandias.” Jessica told her mom what happened while they were out as her mom handed her the mats and gave Lance the forks and knives. They had finished sitting the table when Santiago came back to the kitchen table.

“So what did I miss?”

Santi had gotten the majority of the glitter off of him, but at a certain angle you could see that he didn’t get that much off his face. He had changed his clothes to a worn out shirt and sweatpants.

“Lance went on a date.” Jessica gushed as she helped their mom with drinks.

“I did not!”

“What?” Santi sat at the edge of the table.

“Give us the dets lil bro!” Santi turned to his younger brother. Their parents chuckled as they continued to work on the meal.

“It wasn’t a date guys!” he sighed. _Why are they making such a big deal? The guy’s probably straight anyways;_ he reasoned.

“Bro, just tell us what happened!”

“Ugh fine!” He sat across from Santi and his sister, who sat next to their older brother.

“I don’t know why you guys are making a big deal out of it.” He moaned and rolled his eyes as his siblings settled with their heads resting on their hands looking at him excitedly like Tony when their mom says he can have ice cream if he pays attention. Lance rolled his eyes at them as they chuckled to his obvious agitation.

 “We literally just walked around the shops. Hunk kept pointing out ones that he liked and how on the weekends there's more activity and did you know that the roofs light up at night? I think that’s cool. Oh also he showed me this like square or whatever its really cute and it has lights and there are really cool lamps and –.”

“Ok go back to what you guys were talking about other details later.” Jessica moved her hand as if to fast forward his story.

“Wow and here I thought you wanted to know sis?”

“I do just tell me the good stuff!”

“Ugh whatever. Any way we talked about when we lived in Cuba and then we talked about beaches and surfing ‘cause he surfs too, he actually competes here, but anyways… where was? Oh yea school, ok so did you know he’s a heavy weight champ at his school? I mean I know he’s well-built ‘cause have you seen him? omg! But the fact that he’s on national level for that, ugh I just!”  

His siblings where looking at him with mixed emotions of excitement, joy and playfulness. Lance turned into a blushing mess, _omg I’m never going to hear the end of this! Ugh why did I have to say that like that!?_

 “Aw Lance you sound like a school girl telling her parents about her first date.” His sister chuckled while his older brother beamed with happiness for his brother.

“It wasn’t a date.” Lance groaned and rolled his eyes.

“And besides I don’t think…” Lance got quiet and looked down at his hands on his lap.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think he’s straight...”

“…Oh.”

“its fine he’s a great friend and we talked about the times we hanged out together before we moved.”

His siblings gave him comforting smiles, but they looked as upset as he felt. His sister reached across the table and took his hand.

“Hey you never know, and besides, theirs more fish in the ocean little bro,” Lance knew she was trying to be comforting but he didn’t want their pity when he already knew he didn’t have a chance.

“The saying is more fish in the sea,” he said with a somber smile masking his inner turmoil.

“Whatever you got the idea,” his sister smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back as their mother told them dinner was ready.

Dinner that night was soothing. Lance had gone to go get Izzy for dinner, his parents gave him encouraging looks, but he just smiled back not wanting to be rude. _It’s not like he broke up with me why do they keep giving me those looks?_ The rest of the night was quiet, except when Izzy dropped her cup, but other than that the day ended without any disturbance.

* * *

 

The next morning was not so smooth; it was a very busy morning for the McClain’s. They had woken up early so that by after breakfast they were ready to drop off the younger children off at their abuelos. Lance had told his parents (read: mom) about his plans with Hunk, she agreed since that was about the same time Jessica, Tia Ani and her where going to go out shopping. Jessica was excited to go out and see the town and of course get some new clothes. Santi was not as excited since his “day off” of babysitting he still had to work and by work he means looking for work as he is a college graduate with a doctorate in Biomedical Engineering. Thankfully for him a hospital has already scheduled him for an interview. Santi had stayed home to clean up his resume and do some job hunting in case the hospital doesn’t accept him. His family assures him that they would be stupid not too especially with all the credit he has and hours he has interning at the hospital he used to study at in Arizona.

 Now, Gilberto had called Hunk’s dad, Gabriel a local mechanic, to look at the stove and oven. Rosa wished her husband would just listen to her and get rid of those useless machines, but he was stubborn to prove to her that they just needed a few new parts.

After dropping off the kids at their abuelitos they went to the restaurant to clean and unpack the supplies they had brought from their previous diner in Cuba. While the parents where cleaning the kitchen, Jessica and Lance cleaned the front of the place. Jessica was cleaning the windows while Lance was, once again, sweeping. Their dad had hooked up Lance’s phone, (to everyone’s dismay), to the restaurant’s speakers so they could listen to something while they worked.

_Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles_

_Porque somos de distintas sociedades_

_Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo_

_El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón_

_Oh, oh baby_

Jessica was on a table using the spray bottle as a microphone as she sang while Lance was using the broom and dancing with it.

_Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles_

_Porque somos de distintas sociedades_

_Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo_

_El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón_

As the music started to end Jessica quickly got off the table in case their mother came in. Lance swept up some more dirt and dust and threw it in one of the big trashcans and Jessica went back to cleaning the windows. However, all that changed when the next song started.

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up, y'all, 'cause this is it_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_

Lance kicked the nearest trashcan in his excitement and started belting out the words. Jessica went back to her table and joined her brother; they could hear their parents laughing from the kitchen.

_I'll be laced with lacey._

_It's so tasty, tasty,_

_It'll make you crazy._

Lance, still using his broom as his microphone/dance partner, looked at the broom and winked at it as his sister yelled/sang the next chorus.

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty,_

_T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S,_

_to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the,_

_hit it Fergie!_

She yelled and pointed to Lance who, of course, knows the dance.

Lance put his arms out and flicked his wrists

_All the time I turn around brothas gather round_

_Always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)_

(yes he did the body roll)

_I just wanna say it_

_Now, I ain't tryin' to round up drama, little mama_

_I don't wanna take your man_

_And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited_

_And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

_But I'm tryin' to tell that I can't be treated like clientele_

_Cause they say she_

_Delicious (so delicious)_

The door bell chimed.

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you were suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

Lance had his arms bent and hands out as he swayed backwards toward the front door. He then bent down and turned in a circle while blowing kisses when he finally turned toward the door.

Lance screamed.

Jessica, who was at a table by the door, was laughing so hard nothing came out. Hunk’s parents were also laughing, but unlike his sister they were standing by the counter where, who could ya guess? His parents! This leaves Hunk, who is still in front of the door blushing and trying not to laugh.

“Whatever, you guys wish you could be half the dancer I am!”

“Your scream!” Jessica finally able to say something.

“SHUT UP!”

The music had stopped a little time after Lance had ~~screamed~~ realized there where guests. Rosa handed her son back his phone.

“Wait to dance like that later tonight ok?”

“Dios mio. Ok!” He stuffed his phone in his pocket and went to stand by Hunk who seemed to have called down.

“Alright well, we’re leaving so behave.” Rosa gave a pointed look towards Gilberto and Gabriel. Tia Ani gave a kiss to her husband and then went with Rosa who was already at the door with Jessica.

“Who are you telling that to?” Gilberto asked standing behind the counter.

“Guess.”

“Bye dad!” Jessica called out as she walked out the restaurant followed by her mom and Tia Ani.

Hunk and Lance were standing by the table near the door. Hunk said a goodbye to his mother as the door closed behind them.

“Well I guess we could head out as well.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck as he turned to Lance.

_Omg. Those arms._

“Cool Beans.”

“You guys heading out?”  Gabriel asked.

Lance’s dad was standing behind the counter while Hunk’s was leaning with his back against it, both giving their sons mischievous looks; Gabriel even winked at his son.

 “Yea. We’ll call you guys later.” Hunk rolled his eyes as he quickly ushered Lance out the door.

“Don’t call us later, call us dad.” Gabriel chuckled after them.

“Ugh. Dad why?”

The door was closing and both father’s where still laughing at Gabriel’s joke.

“So where to?” Lance asked moving to walk beside his friend.

“Ok I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry so let’s go this way.”

Hunk led them towards the middle of the plaza, the place that Lance was telling his siblings the night before. 

“Where are we going?” Lance realized that they where in fact not going to the little square, but around it.

“Its this little café called Altea. Don’t worry its really good trust me I used to work there.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs - Selena Quintanilla: Amor Prohibido  
> _ Fergie: Fergalicious
> 
> hope u enjoyed this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> anyways sorry if my writings bad, my english is only so good  
> did you like it??? :)  
> the flowers are Anthurium, Baby's breath and pot marigolds.  
> eye rolling is lk my thing ok


End file.
